


Experimentation

by HeartSkipStyles



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dan, Boys Kissing, Consent, Cute, Hot, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, TATINOF, Ties, Top Phil, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSkipStyles/pseuds/HeartSkipStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil haven't been intimate for nearly 2 weeks so they try something new to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

As much as I hated to admit it, I hid a lot of things from my viewers. I suppose it was a way of self defense, I couldn’t be harmed if I wasn’t honest. It’s a bitter way of thinking. I trusted those who watched my videos, brought the merchandise, attended our tour and put 110% into trying to meet Dan and I but I couldn’t trust the internet with this. Not just the viewers. I mean everyone. I could imagine the buzzfeed articles and the trends on twitter; “Phil Lester comes out as GAY!”. As you could imagine that isn’t something I’d like to be projected into toxically twisting articles to my audience. This was a part of me that I hid from most. None of my friends knew. Apart from one, Dan. 

I relied solely on Dan and I have ever since we met. He knew me in and out and I have never trusted someone as much as him. I was lucky to call him my soulmate. We’ve been dating for 6 years and throughout that time we’ve managed to keep our relationship secret up until now. Our viewers have always had their suspicions, they drew pictures, made manips and wrote fan fictions and for a time we both encouraged it. I will admit that there was a time in 2012, Dan and I grew apart due to the strain of hiding our relationship and it did take time for us to recover from that but that was 4 years ago and we’ve never been better - although we are both still in the closet.

“Did you leave the stove on?” Dan asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at me. His nose twitched and my eyes widened.

“Crap!” I jolted up from my seat, moving my laptop beside me before dashing to the kitchen. I sighed as I saw the black stain that had developed on bottom of the saucepan. I ran my fingers through my hair as I inspected the pan. 

Suddenly, I felt fingers slide around my waist and I gasped in surprise. Turning my head, I saw my boyfriend lingering behind me, pressing his body against me. The corners of my lips turned up as I felt Dan’s chin rest on my shoulder and his warm steady breath radiate onto my neck. His hands slid down to my hips, I felt his thumbs curl underneath my jeans and his fingers gently caress the milky skin on my lower back. Hairs on my arms rose as I peered at Dan at the corner of my eye whilst he pressed his soft chapped lips onto my neck. 

“What are you doing?” I mumbled before humming in pleasure as he began to kiss my neck gently.

“Can I not kiss my own boyfriend?” Dan rhetorically asked. I rolled my eyes at Dan’s cheeky response as I turned around to face him. I placed my cool, pale hands against his cheeks gently tugging his head closer to mine causing friction against our bodies. I hovered my lips over his, our hearts beating fast against our chests and our breathing rapid. 

“I ruined the saucepan.” I muttered, my lips brushing against his as I spoke.

“That’s a shame. It was my favourite.”

“Your favourite saucepan?”

“Mhm.”

“You’re a dork.”

I stared at Dan as he looked at me smiling, his brown eyes sparkling with admiration causing a sense of infatuation and love to spark through my body. His cheeks were pink and flustered and his lips were plump yet chapped - he had his terrible habit of biting his lips and no amount of vaseline could stop how incredibly rough they had become.

“I love you.” I told him quietly. He leant his forehead against my mine, our noses pushed together.

“I love you.” Dan repeated, pressing his lips against mine. “How about we take this to the bedroom?” 

I smiled, heat spreading to my cheeks as Dan tucked his finger behind my ear. Before I was even able to answer the piercing sound of the smoke alarm echoed throughout the apartment. Dan and I broke apart quickly, turning around to see the empty saucepan smoking on the stove behind us. I took the pan off the stove suddenly as Dan turned off the stove. 

“Wow. I really did ruin that saucepan.” I muttered, staring at the pan which was probably going to disintegrate if it was left on the stove for another minute.

“We can always buy another.”

\--

It’s been a week since the saucepan incident. I never thought I would get cockblocked from a saucepan. It’s been 13 days since Dan and I last got intimate. The lack of human touch from my own boyfriend has been tedious. Dan and I are usually much more in tune with each others desires but due to the American Tour coming up in 5 months, we’re having to plan the last few detail of the American leg of The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire. Therefore our days have been spent at business meetings and rehearsals rather than laying in bed with my boyfriend.

“Daaan.” I sung out, wrapping my arms around him as he sat at his desk in his bedroom. I leant my chin on his shoulder, leaning my head into his neck breathing in his scent as he continued to type on his mac. “Come to bed. Please.”

“I can’t. I’m not done. I still have a few more venues to email.” Dan sighed, pursing his lips, his eyes glued to the screen.  
“You can do them later. I want to cuddle.” I admitted, nudging my nose on to his neck.

“I can’t just- okay, I’ll do them tomorrow.” He caved, turning off the screen and turning to face me. “You’re my weakness Phil.” He groaned and I laughed.

“Come on. I can’t lay in this bed by myself.” I tugged my lanky boyfriend over to the mattress and we fell on the bed next to each other. He leant his body into mine, sighing in content. My hand rubbed against his back slowly as I closed my eyes, Dan’s arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips press against my exposed collarbones. 

“I’ve missed this.” Dan muttered and I looked at him before pulling his body on top of mine. “Oo, assertive.”

I laughed gently before putting my lips onto his, my hands combing through Dan’s soft brunette hair. As the kiss deepened, I felt Dan’s hips begin to slowly roll against mine, the friction of each others crotches causing adrenaline to course through my body.

“Do you want to do this now?” I breathed out between kisses.

“Yes.” Dan hummed. “If you want to.”

I steadily moved my boyfriend on to his back, placing my knees on either side of his legs to balance my body as I continued to kiss him. My fingers trailed down to his hips, I felt the cool soft touch of Dan’s skin on my palms where his jeans had ridden down. Dan’s breathing hitched as I slid my fingers below the waist band, my hands followed the dips of his skin leading towards his crotch and his upper thighs. Dan lowered his head into the crook of my neck and I felt his hot sticky breath emit onto my skin. 

Dan clumsily fiddled with the buttons of my shirt as our kisses became sloppy with excitement, our lips colliding repeatedly as I rolled my hips forward on to Dan’s body, the material of our jeans rubbed against our skin and our heart rates increased. I could feel sweat bubbling out my pores as I felt Dan’s rough tongue sliding across the skin on my neck between his lips, I could feel his teeth push against my skin gently as he sucked. A small moan escaped my mouth as Dan pulled his lips away from my neck and placed a kiss on the bottom of my jawline. 

Fist fulls of Dan’s hair scrunched into my palms as we continued to grind our bodies together, I could hear our rapid breaths inhaling and exhaling in unison. Finally, Dan had finished fumbling with my shirt and my buttons were undone, leaving my chest completely exposed. He placed a hand on to my torso, his fingers trailing over my chest hair as my own hands slid under the flimsy material of Dan’s shirt, my hands rubbing against his skin causing friction.

“Can I take this off?” I asked and Dan hummed in reply. My shaky hands grabbed the bottom of Dan’s shirt and slowly lifted it over his head before it took a space on the floor beside the bed. I stared in admiration at my boyfriend’s bare chest, gently caressing each curve of his body; the outline of his ribs, his profound hips, the muscle around his torso, the slight pudge Dan had claimed at the bottom of his stomach along with a thin and light but noticeable snail trail. My lips grazed against Dan’s collarbones as I inhaled his distinct scent. It was hard to describe. He didn’t just have one scent. He smelt like banana muffins, fresh out the oven on a spring afternoon along with freshly cut grass and suncream. 

Dan reached his arms upward, pushing the shirt off my shoulders and arms to be thrown on the floor. He cupped the back of my head, his palm resting on the back of my neck gently pushing our headers closer enclosing our lips to kiss. I smiled into the kiss, my hands knotting into Dan’s hair as I pushed our crotches against each other.

I quietly groaned as my body coursed with adrenaline, the feeling of Dan and I’s bodies colliding messily with every movement caused every touch to make me go into a frenzy. My lips were quivering with anticipation whilst I gently urged the waistband of Dan’s jeans below his hips. My thumb rubbed over the metal button on his jeans before unclasping it and pulling down the zip.

Awkwardly, I begun to tug the skin tight jeans down the muscled pale thighs of my boyfriend until I had completely taken them off. Dan was laying underneath me wearing nothing but his calvin klein underwear, that he insisted we splurge on, which would soon be removed from his body. The tight clingy material of Dan’s underwear clung on to his body like a second skin, emphasizing every curve he owned. 

“P-Phil.” Dan stuttered out tightening his grip around my chest, his fingertips dragged against my back as our sensitive crotches kneaded together.

“C-can I try something?” I said under my breath as my nose leant against the soft pudgy skin of Dan’s cheek. 

“What?” Dan asked nervously, his eyebrows scrunched together and his breathing heaving.

“Can I tie you? To the bed…?” I questioned anxiously, placing my hands on the bottom of his stomach, my fingers trailed against the dip of his chest between his nipples.

“You want to tie me to the bed?” He repeated, his eyes were widened as he looked at me.

“We don’t need to do it- it’s fine I-I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.” I rambled out, my cheeks turning red.

“No. No, I uh actually think that’d be kinda uh nice in a different kinda way. We haven’t done anything like that before” Dan responding shyly. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. I want to try new things as long as they’re with you.” Dan said, leaning towards my lips, giving me a soft kiss.

I couldn’t resist smiling whilst deepening the kiss before abruptly getting off from on top of my boyfriend. I rushed over to the drawers in the corner of the room, rummaging through the varieties of socks and ties before I picked out two navy grey dolce and gabbana ties that Dan and I purchased for an award show years ago - I very much doubted we would use them again. I wrapped the silky material between my fingers, pulling it to check the strength. After I decided it was satisfactory, I removed my jeans from my legs and returned back to Dan who laid on the bed, his back arched showing obvious arousal. 

Slowly, I climbed back on to the bed on top of Dan. I picked up his wrists gently bringing them to the bed frame before wrapping the sleek material over Dan’s pale, small wrists before tugging the tie into a knot tight enough to restrain my boyfriend but not enough to hurt him. After securely tying the ties to the bed frame, Dan’s arms were spread out and his muscles were flexed. I was perched on top of his crotch, my hands sliding up and down his stomach as he took deep breathes and sweat began to dribble from his forehead.

“Are you okay?” I asked Dan and he nodded, licking his lips.

“God dammit, Phil. Just-just do something.” He groaned, arching his back to push our crotches together. I smirked leaning down so my lips hovered over Dan’s stomach. I pressed my lips against his cold milky skin, I peered up to see his eyelids flutter closed as I trailed my lips down from his torso towards his belly button and lower stomach. Against my chest, I felt Dan’s hard erection press through the close fitting material of his boxers. I could sense him becoming irritable with desire.

My fingertips played with the waistband of the only clothing remaining on Dan’s body, the only thing keeping Dan and I from his body being completely nude and exposed to me. Dan groaned, his moans become throaty and deep as the level of lust between us intensified. Slowly, I began to tug down his boxers until they were at his ankles and he kicked them off with his feet. 

He looked so beautiful; laid out in front of me, aroused, vulnerable and naked. I wanted to touch every inch of his skin and give him the greatest pleasure possible - I was absolutely infatuated with him.

My hands began to rise from Dan’s lower thighs until I was caressing his inner upper thighs and I heard Dan take a sharp intake as I began to focus more on a selected part of his pleasure. My hands were now wrapped around his engorged member, moving slowly for Dan to endure and focus on every single movement my hands made. Every twist of my wrist, every jerk I made caused Dan’s body to go into a frenzy, heavily restricted by the ties wrapped around his wrists made his back arching and my movements to have much more effect on him.

My movements became slower and Dan opened his eyes, looking at me as I soothed over the leaking pre-cum off Dan’s slit, the warm liquid covering my thumb whilst I kept my eyes connected with Dan’s.

“How are you feeling? You okay?” I asked in a soothe gentle tone. Dan gulped nodding his head before leaning his neck back on to the pillow. 

“Mmm, yes.” He mumbled. “I love you, fuck.”

I laughed gently, leaning over to kiss him. “I love you too. I’m going to prep you now, is that okay?”

Dan nodded his head again, watching me as I leant over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and rummaging around for some lube and a condom. I placed the condom on the bed beside my leg as I sat between Dan’s thighs. I lathered a generous amount of the thick liquid on my right hand, coating my fingers before looking up at Dan.

“Ready? I’m going to start slow, okay?” I reassured Dan and he smiled at me.

I balanced my body by pressing my left hand on Dan’s inner thigh before slowly pushing my fingers forward, I saw Dan’s chest rise as he inhaled sharply whilst clenching his muscles instinctively. 

“Is this okay?” I asked, slowly sliding my fingers back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

“Yes.” He breathed out. “Y-you can go faster.”

I licked my lips, watching as Dan pulled on the ties around his wrists as I continued to shift my fingers deeper. His stomach muscles tensed and his shoulders hitched. He pushed his head to the left, his mouth open and small muffled gasps left his mouth. 

Both of our breathing was rapid, the room was hot and my skin was sticking the bed sheets. Dan bucked his hips, causing my fingers to be pushed in deeper and Dan moaned loudly confirming my suspicions that I had hit his prostate.

“Fuck!” He groaned under his breath. 

I leant over to Dan, our chests pressed together, his hardened groin pressing against my underwear as I slowly retracted my fingers. I kissed him gently, placing my hands on either side of his head. Our tongues exchanged movement and I groaned into Dan’s mouth. Rolling our hips together, our hard, sensitive crotches caused friction resulting in my heart rate to increase. 

“Are you ready?” I mumbled against his lips.

“Y-yes. Shit, Phil.”

I leant down, kissing his neck softly before positioning myself onto my knees between Dan’s legs. I slowly pulled down the remainder of my clothes as Dan watches me intently. His eyes hovered up and down my naked body, his brown chocolatey eyes glazed with excitement and sexual desire. 

I unwrapped the condom wrapper, pinched the end and slowly rolled it on before emptying the little contents left in the bottle of lube into my hand, applying it to the latex. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Please, Phil just-” I interrupted him by slowly pushing my crotch towards his hips. He gasped loudly, leaning his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. As I continued to roll my hips back and forth, I placed my hands on Dan’s chest, closing my own eyes as pleasure took over my body. My stomach brewed with adrenaline and lust, and I felt my blood coursing through my veins as my thrusts gradually got faster.

The sound of Dan and I’s groans of pleasure echoed around the room, I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend lying underneath me all his muscles tensing and sweat bubbling off his forehead, his eyebrows scrunched together and his teeth pushed against his bottom lip. He rose his hips up pushing me in deeper causing him to scream out in pleasure as I hit his prostate. I could feel myself on the edge as my thrusts became sloppy.

“P-phil I-” He gasped out. “I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay. Me too.” 

Dan’s hips dropped to the mattress as the white sticky substance dribbled onto his stomach and I watched him as he tried to catch his breath. As I continued to thrust slowly, my stomach whirling with different types of emotions and adrenaline. 

“D-dan!” I screamed out. I felt my legs tremble and my back arched as I felt myself release. Immense pleasure took over my body, my heart was smashing against my chest and my limbs shook. I slowly pulled out, practically collapsing on to of my boyfriend. 

I looked up at him as he stared at me. Both of us were sweaty and sticky, nothing on our minds other than each other. I was utterly infatuated with him. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to be his.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
